


Parent Mix Up

by beastlyalblue_LB217



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Gen, Kindergarten, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teachers, i just wrote this, in like 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlyalblue_LB217/pseuds/beastlyalblue_LB217
Summary: Credence starts school. But who are his parents?





	Parent Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Enjoy!

Credence is leading a good life. He is 5 years old, and has two wonderful dads, a great family, gets to eat 3 pastries from Uncle Jacob’s bakery whenever they visit and Aunt Tina tells him the coolest stories about her job.  
Today is September 1st, and it’s Credence’s first day of kindergarten. He is dropped off by Tina, due to Percival working overtime on a murder case and Newt being in South America. Tina kisses his forehead and whispers “Your fathers are here with you in spirit. Have a great day little one.” She stands, pats his head and leaves him in his classroom.  
She picks him up from school and Credence rants about all his new friends and his teacher and he got to meet Lenox, the classes hamster. Tina smiles and takes him for ice cream.  
The next day, Tina is dropping off Credence and the teacher comes up to her.  
“You must be Credence’s mother. He is such a wonderful child.” She smiles sweetly. Tina turns to her, pocketing her phone. She had not heard the teacher at all.  
“Hm? Oh yes. Well I better be going.” Tina smiles and leaves the class in a hurry.  
Tina picks him up again with news that Newt is home. Credence bounces his foot the entire the way home.  
“Hello Credence.” Newt smiles. He is laying in the sofa, watching television. Credence runs from Tina to Newt, tackling him.  
“Pa! How are you? How was South America?”  
“It was lovely. I saw…” Newt trailers off going into a deep story off all of his adventures. Tina sits and listens as well. A while later, Percival opens the front door. Credence rushes over to hug his father.  
“Father! Father! Pa is home.”  
“I see that, little one.” Percival smiles. Newt gets off the sofa to kiss his husband.  
Credence giggles. “Ew! Gross!”  
“Missed you, Percy.” Newt whispers, embracing his spouse.  
“I missed you too, Newt.” Percival says.  
After dinner, Newt and Percival retire to their room, leaving Tina to tuck in Credence.  
The next morning, Tina still drops off Credence. In the afternoon, Percival picks up his son, as he got out early from work.  
“I’m here to pick up Credence Scamander.” He told the teacher. Percival and Newt had chosen to give Credence Newt’s last name as it would get him into less trouble.  
“Ah. Of course.” She nodded and called for him. Credence ran over.  
“Father! It’s Friday! We get to go home and watch Arthur.”  
“Yes, we do.” Percival smiled, picking up the young boy.  
The weeks passed, Percival picking up Credence most days, Tina on others. Credence enjoyed school, constantly talking about his classmates and what he was learning.  
The parent-teacher conferences approached, and Credence was left home with Queenie and Jacob.  
Percival and Newt went to the school, ready to hear all about their son.  
Newt excused himself to the restroom, and Percival went to meet one on one with the teacher.  
“Ah, hello Mr. Scamander. Thank you so much for coming this evening. Will your wife be joining us?” She asked.  
“I’m sorry. You must be confused. I have no wife. My name is Percival Graves.”  
“Oh. Then who is-“  
The door opened. “Sorry I’m late. There was a line in the bathroom.”  
“And you are?” The teacher looked almost offended.  
“I’m Newt Scamander.”  
“So you are Credence’s father?”  
“Yes. And this is my husband, Percival Graves. He is also Credence’s father.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry for the mix up. But who was the girl that dropped off Creence in the beginning of the year?”  
“That’s Tina, Credence’s godmother.”  
“This is all making much more sense. Thank you. Now let’s talk about your son. His grades are excellent…”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write Gramander for SO long. This made me very happy.


End file.
